Rewrite ${((4^{-12})(9^{-6}))^{-10}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 9^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{-12})(9^{-6}))^{-10} = (4^{(-12)(-10)})(9^{(-6)(-10)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-12})(9^{-6}))^{-10}} = 4^{120} \times 9^{60}} $